


Другой случай

by thett



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Criminal husbands, Developing Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: исполнение заявки 1.1 на кинк-фестеМикки/Рэй. У каждого из них есть кинки, которые они могут реализовать не только друг с другом, но зачем не друг с другом, когда это лучшая кандидатура?
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 15





	Другой случай

Они закинули сложенные вчетверо бумажки в новенькую кепи Майкла и перемешали.  
Игра началась летним вечером на речном крейсере наркобарона Лорда Джорджа, где Майкл и Рэймонд проводили разведку боем. Разведка продолжалась шестой час. От байцзю Майкла уже подташнивало.  
\- Что у тебя? - нетерпеливо спросил он и не дождался ответа, - у меня “секс в публичном месте”.  
Почерк на бумажке был его собственным.  
Рэймонд побледнел, затем медленно залился краской.   
\- “Минет под открытым небом”, - озвучил Рэй.  
\- Тоже мое.  
\- Почему все твои идеи носят оттенок эксгибиционизма?  
\- Не все, - Майкл перебрал в памяти содержание уложенных в кепи бумажек, - точно не все.   
\- Это утешает, - пробормотал Рэймонд. Воодушевленным он не выглядел. - Разве “под открытым небом” и в “публичном месте” - это не одно и то же?  
\- Из нас двоих ты завершил высшее образование, - поднял бровь Майкл, - ты мне объясни, чем одно отличается от другого.  
\- В публичном месте нас оштрафуют на сотню фунтов, а под открытым небом кому-нибудь в жопу вопьется клещ. И все еще могут оштрафовать.  
\- Давай не будем, если не хочешь, - Майкл уловил в его интонации сомнение.  
Он повторялся - все условия и правила они обговорили заранее, но Рэймонд выглядел так, как будто повторение не помешало бы.  
\- Хочу, - заявил Рэй.  
Насколько Майкл понимал, это означало: “Не хочу, чтобы ты делал это с кем-то еще”. Майкл успокаивающе стиснул его колено под столом.  
\- Я не против, - заверил Майкл.  
\- Я тоже не буду против, - окаменевшим голосом сказал Рэймонд.  
Самое сложное в общении с ним заключалось в том, чтобы распознать, холодел его тон от нежелания что-либо делать или, напротив, от жгучего желания.  
\- Тогда пойдем? - Майкл снял пиджак со спинки стула.  
\- Под открытое небо? - уточнил Рэймонд, как будто были какие-то варианты.  
\- И в публичное место, - подтвердил Майкл.  
Назвать заросшую зеленью набережную публичным местом можно было без особой натяжки - доносившиеся с крейсера свет и смех не позволяли расслабиться. Рэймонд тоже не позволял: с неожиданной, но приятной решительностью втиснул Майкла между оглушительно сладко пахнущих кустов и поцеловал не менее оглушающе.   
Этот резкий жест был Майклу знаком во всех его ипостасях: так Рэймонд тянул подбородком от плеча к плечу, собираясь вытереть чьим-то лицом полы; так ронял на стол папку с документами, которые назавтра нужно было сдать в налоговую; так скидывал одним движением рубашку, стоя на пороге спальни.  
В голове было дымно от байцзю, но никакое количество китайской водки и жирной пищи не помешало бы Майклу оценить красоту происходящего. Он реализовывал сразу два застарелых желания - и не со случайным знакомцем, как в былые годы; нет. К губам Майкла прикипел рот, способный отдавать за него распоряжения. На колени перед ним опускался человек, которому Майкл доверил бы свою жизнь.  
Живот ошпарило кипятком, потянуло жаром по всему телу. Майкл вынул из верхнего кармана пиджака выглаженный платок и промокнул лоб.  
\- Я не зря учил тебя манерам, - прокомментировал Рэймонд.  
Майкл закатил глаза и забрал в горсть волосы на его затылке. Упоминание манер разрушало хрупкую иллюзию опасности.  
О какой опасности вообще могла идти речь, когда его член находился в руке у Рэймонда.  
Рэймонд глубоко, дергано вдохнул; наделся ртом на головку. Он забирал неглубоко, сопровождая ласку движением ладони, но поскольку Рэймонд от рождения был перфекционистом, результат забирал что надо. Он работал в том тщательно подобранном темпе, который мог продержать Майкла на ногах всю ночь - подумав об этом, Майкл почувствовал дрожь. Подростковые экзерсисы на задворках трейлерного парка оставили неизгладимый след: под пресловутым открытым небом Майклу легче дышалось, а возможность быть застигнутым приятно щекотала нервы.   
Что если Рэймонд войдет во вкус. Что если решит растянуть удовольствие.  
Майкл поощрительно застонал; натянул волосы, прошелся ногтями по скальпу. Замотивированный отточенным до безупречности чувством противоречия, Рэймонд сжал руку и втянул щеки, создавая во рту вакуум. Волшебным образом этот вакуум миновал член Майкла и выстрелил прямо в затылок.  
Майкл запрокинул голову и посмотрел в небо.  
С неба на него уставился невидящий взгляд секьюрити Лорда Джорджа.  
Майкл подавился очередным стоном и обеими руками надавил Рэймонду на щеки. Рэймонд выпустил член изо рта с недовольным звуком, который был заглушен своевременным восклицанием китайца. “Зовет подмогу”, - догадался Майкл.  
Рэймонд поднялся с колен тихим, но многозначительным движением, таким, будто секьюрити угрожало что-то плохое. Китаец вернулся с коллегой, в руках у того был бинокль - Майкл надеялся, что не инфракрасный.  
\- Они смотрят на нас? - уточнил Рэймонд Майклу на ухо.   
Вряд ли его расслышали бы сквозь шум музыки и голосов располагавшиеся на третьем этаже ресторана китайцы, но рисковать Рэймонд предпочитал примерно никогда. Майкл не возражал: его шепот гонял мурашки по шее.  
В руке Рэймонд продолжал тискать его член, вел большим пальцем вокруг головки, и от этого у Майкла снова закружилась голова.   
\- Не исключено, - вгляделся Майкл, - а может, чуть левее.   
\- Там тоже кто-то трахается?  
\- Нет, но у мальчика в синей лодке забавное светящееся йо-йо.  
Рэймонд огляделся - и нахмурился, будто бы впервые увидел огибающие залив лодчонки, населенные семьями работников ресторана. Судя по выражению его лица, банкет можно было считать оконченным.  
\- Тебе это нравится, - тоном натуралиста-любителя, обнаружившего редкую ящерку, сообщил Рэймонд.  
Или не считать.  
\- Не буду скрывать, - приглушенно подтвердил Майкл, - иначе в моей кепке не оказалось бы сразу двух бумажек на эту тему, тебе не кажется?  
\- Я так сразу и сказал, - сказал Рэймонд и прижался к губам поцелуем, только укрепившим подозрения Майкла.  
Правильный мальчик из хорошей семьи обнаружил в себе задатки эксгибициониста.  
\- С другой стороны, нам повезло, что не выпало “чулки”. Где бы мы сейчас чулки искали?  
\- Ты загадал чулки?  
\- Это было для примера, - сказал Майкл, - я ведь не знаю, какие у тебя тайные желания.  
\- Узнаешь, - пообещал Рэймонд и направил его ладонь к своей ширинке.  
Кинув прощальный взгляд на секьюрити, Майкл заметил, что те увлеченно рассматривают какую-то книгу.  
Должно быть, атлас птиц средней полосы.  
***  
\- “Бондаж (подвешивание)”, - перечитал Майкл вслух и с выражением, - так бондаж или подвешивание?  
\- “Отложенный оргазм”, - профессионально проигнорировал вопрос Рэй.  
Майкл хотел было обидеться, что с ним обращаются как с нерадивым просителем, но решил, что обстановка не располагает.  
\- Обе твои, - сказал Майкл, - а этот?...  
Окончание фразы - “как его там” - он тактично опустил. Рэй не поднимал взгляда; угол губ дернулся в нервной улыбке.  
\- Не сможет, - сказал Рэй, улыбаясь столу шире.  
Зрелище было бы пугающим, если бы не заводило с пол-оборота.  
\- То есть если бы не одна моя дурацкая идея, я бы даже не догадался о том, что тебе такое нравится.  
\- Ты бы о многом не догадался, если бы не было какой-нибудь дурацкой идеи, - с типичной для него въедливостью подметил Рэй.  
С годами въедливости не стало меньше, но Рэймонд научился маскировать ее под заботу. Или наоборот.  
\- Я полагаю, - пробормотал Майкл и завис.  
На этот раз шаффл-машинкой им послужила изящная пиала китайского (что иронично) фарфора - супница из свадебного сервиза. Прочитав написанное на своей бумажке, Майкл глубоко задумался о том, что с английскими мальчиками делают в их частных школах, а увидев идею, доставшуюся Рэймонду, и вовсе впал в ступор.  
\- Мы можем это отложить? - он сглотнул, - мне нужно погуглить. И кое-что купить, наверное.  
\- Лучше будет сделать это у меня, - столь же тихо ответил Рэймонд, - дома есть все необходимое.  
Он задумался.  
\- Я пришлю тебе ссылки.  
Майкл кивнул и убрал бумажки в карман.  
\- Хочешь вытянуть еще по одной?  
\- Не стоит, - Рэймонд улыбнулся шире, - вдруг там что-нибудь более… интригующее.  
“А бывает?” - удивился Майкл, но промолчал. Рэймонд таил в себе неведомые глубины. Открывать их было все равно что разворачивать перевязанный нарядной лентой подарок; будто бы каждый день был Рождеством.  
Рэймонд заворочался в кресле.  
\- Я лучше поеду. Проведешь время с женой.  
Обещание следующей встречи повисло между ними тяжело, почти материально. Майклу не понравилось это ощущение. Неловкость и недоговоренность стоило давить в зародыше.  
\- Оставайся, - сказал Майкл, - у Розалинд завтра совет директоров. Составишь мне компанию.  
Рэймонд наморщил лоб, но с места не сдвинулся. У него явно были причины возражать - и одним из качеств, которые неизменно восхищали в нем Майкла, было то, с какой готовностью он проглатывал возражения, стоило лишь попросить. Вечер неспешно покатился по привычному сценарию: Рэймонд предложил пересмотреть Феллини, Майкл предложил пересмотреть Тарантино. Компромиссом оказался памятный шедевр Терри Гиллиама, который оба видели не по разу, так что уже на эпизоде с песчаным ралли Майкл уложил Рэймонда на диван.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал Рэймонд и запахнул рубашку, - пойдем к тебе. Не хочу мешать Розалинд работать.   
Они все равно ей помешали. Получасом позже, когда Рэймонд разогрелся и издавал приятные охрипшие стоны на каждом толчке, в дверь с убийственной вежливостью постучали.  
\- Не заперто, - крикнул Майкл.  
Рэймонд вжался алым лицом в подушку.  
\- Зря, - отметила Розалинд, смеривая открывающуюся сцену прохладным взглядом.  
\- Но тогда бы ты не смогла к нам присоединиться, - отбил подачу Майкл.  
\- Я не могу к вам присоединиться, потому что у меня завтра совет директоров, - сказала Розалинд, - и ты не спросил, хочет ли этого Рэймонд.  
\- Приношу свои извинения, - сказал Майкл.  
Рэймонд деликатно промолчал.  
\- Извинения приняты, - сказала Розалинд, - убавьте громкость.   
\- Есть, мэм, - сказал Майкл, - любимая, не сердись.  
\- Я не сержусь, - сказала Розалинд, - Рэймонд, если продолжишь орать, я подарю тебе кляп. Майкл все равно им не пользуется.  
Дверь за ней аккуратно закрылась. Майкл перевел дыхание; Рэймонд подмял щекой подушку и поинтересовался с искренним вниманием:  
\- Почему ты не пользуешься кляпом, Майкл?  
Майкл с удовольствием ощущал, что зажатый в кулаке стояк Рэймонда слабее не стал.  
\- Потому что ей нравится слушать, как я ору, - сказал он, - и исходя из этого опыта, я предполагаю, что как ты орешь, ей тоже нравится.  
\- Но не нравится вставать в шесть утра не выспавшись, - догадался Рэймонд.  
\- Это у нас семейное.  
\- Одна сатана, - пробормотал Рэймонд и демонстративно сомкнул зубы на уголке подушки.  
Он точно знал, что делает и зачем, и от того, как хорошо он это делал, член Майкла дернулся внутри его задницы.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - сказал Майкл и прижал ко рту Рэймонда ладонь.   
Ладонь легла как подогнанная по мерке.  
Рэймонд провел языком по линии жизни - или любви, или что еще там бывает, Майкл не знал - и коротко двинул бедрами.  
Полностью заглушить издаваемые им звуки ладони Майкла не удалось, но Розалинд больше не приходила, и в стену ничего не прилетело, так что в успехе мероприятия можно было не сомневаться.  
***  
Майкл Пирсон был не самым усидчивым наркодельцом. В большинстве спорных случаев он полагался на интуицию, а не на скрупулезность. Майкл предпочитал не разбираться во всевозможных тонкостях делопроизводства самостоятельно, но находить людей, которые умели это лучше него, и поручать решение задачи им. Как учила Кейт Кинан, хочешь рулить бизнесом - учись делегировать; Майкл успел освоить эту науку в совершенстве еще до того, как нашел в прокуренной до синевы оксфордской общаге студента, трахавшего пальцами распластавшуюся по нему однокурсницу и имевшего при том столь прохладное и индифферентное к происходящему выражение лица, словно заполнял бухгалтерскую отчетность.  
Как Майкл узнал позднее, бухгалтерская отчетность вызывала в нем больше эмоций, чем пребывание в койке с женщиной.  
Когда Майкл передал затяжку изо рта в рот, лицо у него было совсем другим.  
\- Туже, - проинструктировал Рэймонд, прилаживаясь к веревке, - затяни повыше.  
Майкл послушно затянул узел и поправил всю конструкцию. Его усидчивости хватило на то, чтобы прочитать инструкцию - подробную, с картинками - трижды, но и этого было катастрофически мало, так что Рэймонду пришлось взять на себя руководство процессом. Удавалось ему это до смешного хорошо.  
\- Хорошо, - скупо выдохнул Рэймонд, - теперь протяни страховочную и завяжи на скользящий.  
Его нагота почти не отвлекала Майкла от работы - настолько это оказалось непросто и контр-интуитивно. Да, Майкл вывел самый популярный сорт травки на континенте. Да, Майкл построил наиболее успешную модель из всех, что видел этот бизнес, за исключением афганских баронов и нью-йоркских химиков. Да, чистая прибыль за квартал составила четыреста процентов.  
Все это он сделал, полагаясь на свое чутье, а не на тридцатистраничную инструкцию. Наверное, потому что инструкций по грумингу травы не существовало в принципе.  
(А если бы она существовала, Майкл написал бы: люби свой куст и заботься о нем. Конец.)  
Ту же концепцию можно было распространить на всех, кто его окружал.  
Майкл выполнил указание, подергал за веревку и отошел, любуясь делом своих рук. Рэймонд медленно оседал в обвязке - Майкл видел, как расслабляются мышцы расставленных бедер, туго заведенные за спину плечи, подкачанный живот. Он глубоко выдохнул и закрыл глаза; Майкл зачарованно следил за тем, как разглаживаются черты лица, сменяя повседневную готовность к работе чем-то другим.  
Чем-то, что возлагало на Майкла ответственность.  
\- Что теперь? - ровно спросил Майкл.  
“Я выполнил то, что было написано на моей бумажке, - подразумевал он, - хоть это и заняло полтора часа и было сложнее, чем собирать конструктор из Икеи”.  
Как собирают конструктор из Икеи, он знал лишь понаслышке. В его новый дом переехало антикварное приданое Розалинд, оставшуюся часть подобрал специально нанятый декоратор с трехзначной ставкой за час.  
В его старом доме мыши доедали мебель, оставшуюся с восьмидесятых - тоже антиквариат, в каком-то смысле.  
\- Теперь не давай мне кончить, - спокойно разъяснил Рэймонд.  
Если слова не были пустым звуком: до неприличия ясно рисовавшийся под животом член наливался краской. От предвкушения; или он возбуждался от самого факта обвязки; или у него вставал на Майкла?  
Майкл машинально кивнул, укладывая в голове информацию. Ему до рези в глазах отчетливо вспомнилось, как часто и прерывисто дышал Рэймонд в тот первый вечер, как гнулся под прикосновениями, стремясь забрать больше телесного контакта. Он был накурен в хлам, но Майкл не был; он, наверное, уже и забыл, но Майкл помнил.  
Он поправил закатанный рукав и подошел ближе, огладил выступающий локоть. Рэймонд не вздрогнул, но воздушная конструкция пошла рябью.  
\- С кем ты делал это раньше? - осведомился Майкл.  
Он повел ладонью вверх, согрел пожатием холодные пальцы.   
\- С разными людьми, - Рэймонд пожал плечами - попытался: веревки держали крепко.  
\- Почему не продолжить с ними?  
Дожидаясь ответа, Майкл промял напряженную поясницу, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Опустился ниже, погладил яички, махнул рукой по члену. Рэймонд тепло выдохнул.  
\- Для разнообразия, - пояснил он, - хочу сделать это с кем-то, про кого я уверен, что он не вспорет мне брюхо.  
У Рэймонда были интересные представления о доверии.  
\- Юная леди, вы меня пугаете, - отшутился Майкл.  
Он услышал намек: прошелся расправленной ладонью по животу, прогладил широкие грудные мышцы, обнял рукой горло.  
\- К твоему счастью, я не леди, - приглушенно сказал Рэймонд.  
\- Потому что после всего, что мы с тобой делали вместе, мне пришлось бы на тебе жениться?  
\- Тебе пришлось бы меня закопать, - не оценил шутку Рэймонд.  
Майкл подцепил его за челюсть и повел на себя. Рэймонд напрягся, ища точку опоры, и потянулся навстречу, как он делал всегда, стоило Майклу проявить инициативу хоть в чем-либо.  
Как тогда - Майкл дождался, стоя в дверях, пока девица стиснется на его пальцах и застонет, и бережно проводил ее в гостиную.  
Он вернулся в ванную, накинул щеколду и подсветил зажигалкой заранее скрученный косяк.   
“Ты кто”, - сказал Рэймонд, вытирая мокрую ладонь о форменные бежевые слаксы. “Твой новый дилер,” - сказал Майкл и затянулся, не пуская дым в легкие; наклонился к нему, и Рэймонд поднял голову. В волосах у него запуталась жвачка.  
Майкл поцеловал его - как тогда, но сейчас у него во рту не было дыма: они были полностью трезвы, если не считать налитого на палец сингл молта перед тем как Рэймонд проводил его в комнату, которой Майкл никогда раньше не видел. С крюка, вбитого в потолок, свисала длинная колючая веревка, а кроме нее ничего не было.  
Майкл предпочел не задаваться вопросом, куда исчез “этот”, большую часть времени околачивавшийся в особняке и иногда готовивший Рэймонду оладьи по утрам.  
“Мой новый кто”, - переспросил Рэймонд. Его быстро снесло; он обмяк и уложился Майклу в руки как заводная кукла, истратившая заряд.  
Майкл был рад его восполнить.  
Поцелуй позволил ему собраться с мыслями. На языке был вкус торфа, напоминавший бензин - как в тот раз, когда они спалили добрую половину парковки, не рассчитав требуемое количество горючего. Огонь сожрал подушечки пальцев, рисунок зубов несговорчивых коллег Майкл подправил сам с помощью напильника. Оставшиеся в живых коллеги урок усвоили.  
Майкл вылизал податливый рот, отстраненно размышляя о том, что делать дальше. Попытался представить, что делал бы в этой ситуации Рэймонд - заведомо проигрышная стратегия. В этой ситуации Рэймонд высокохудожественно висел посреди комнаты, будто бы списанной из бульварного романа, и ничего не мог сделать, и альтернатив не было, так что Майкл поступил так, как поступал всегда.  
Он начал импровизировать.  
Для чего люди делают подобные вещи? Зачем он сам занимался чем-то похожим? Чего хочет человек, согнутый обвязкой по инструкции из гугла в тугой лук; чей член прижимается к животу несмотря на силу гравитации, у кого во взгляде маслянистая нефть, а в дыхании сквозит неслышный стон?  
Должно быть, он хочет забыть о том, что на экране его блэкберри горит два десятка неотвеченных вызовов, - делал вывод Майкл, защипывая его соски, не отрываясь ртом от болезненно искривленных губ.  
Возможно, ему необходимо выключить из жизни каскад почтовых ящиков, на которые приходят письма с предложениям о сотрудничестве, жалобы на нерадивых шестерок, спам с просьбой профинансировать реставрацию прихода, - продолжил свою мысль Майкл, царапая коротко остриженными ногтями линию пресса.  
Определенно, он желал перестать руководить процессом - нелегкая ноша, возложенная на него Майклом вскоре после происшествия в Оксфорде, - и Майкл забрал у него все привилегии, обойдя прикосновением мокрую алую головку и проталкиваясь в задницу.  
\- Так нормально? - сверился Майкл, неторопливо трахая его одним пальцем.  
\- Отлично, - сдавленно сказал Рэймонд.  
Он двигался навстречу, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха. Его стиснутые веревкой бедра дергались хаотичными кругами. Майкл успокаивал его поцелуями - случайными, куда придется: в скрещенные запястья, в лопатку над ними, в обнаженную откровенной позой внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Он нарушил негласное правило: “не оставлять следов”, - и запечатлел на нежной коже засос. Рэймонд глубоко втянул воздух. Обычно это предшествовало быстрой и продуктивной ебле - облокотившись на стену, или на капот, или в супружеской постели Майкла; без разницы.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил? - спросил Майкл.  
\- Хочу, - сказал Рэймонд, - не надо.  
Майкл стиснул основание его члена, выдавливая капли преэякулята. Рэймонд застонал открыто, голодно. Это убедило Майкла в правильности избранной тактики. Он прошелся по члену пару раз - не с целью удовлетворить желание, но раздразнить его, - и вернулся, трахая двумя пальцами, не стараясь доставить удовольствие, нащупывая верный подход, словно на переговорах. Они с Рэймондом никогда не вступали в переговоры; все сложилось как-то сразу, само.  
Тогда он старался.  
Бежевые слаксы Рэймонда были ему велики и упали сразу к коленям, пока они обжимались у раковины. У него еще не стоял, когда Майкл запустил руку в боксеры, но встал очень быстро, стоило двинуть ладонью. Левая рука Майкла была занята косяком, которым он время от времени затягивался, методично отправляя каждую затяжку по адресу.   
\- Сколько? - сформулировал все свои сомнения одним вопросом Майкл.  
\- Сколько сможешь, - сказал Рэймонд.  
Майкл держался, сколько мог - целуя изогнутый свод стопы, царапая красиво раскиданные колени, вылизывая разлом ягодиц, и любя его, и заботясь о нем. Пахло горячим металлом и горелой пластмассой, кислорода будто бы не осталось вовсе. Майкл был не из тех дельцов, что злоупотребляют товаром - даже дегустацию своих миксов он отдавал на аутсорс, но это был другой случай. Рэймонд больше не зажимался и послушно впускал в себя пальцы, а из горла выпускал звуки, достойные быть увековеченными на пленке, на своде сраной Сикстинской капеллы, если звуки можно было бы рисовать.   
Он чередовал интенсивные движения с легкими и неглубокими, когда Рэймонд начинал встречать толчки слишком активно. Пару раз ему удалось поймать ту самую грань, когда сбивался ритм дыхания, а спина выламывалась ему навстречу; когда Рэймонд стонал тихо, протяжно, и сжимался вокруг пальцев, насаживаясь на них мощью всего тела, - и тогда Майклу хватило везения чуть-чуть не дотянуть до конца, но все же не дотянуть. Когда это случилось впервые, - он вытащил пальцы и повел вниз, обхватывая мошонку, - Рэймонд издал такой звук, что Майкл едва не кончил в штаны. В следующий раз он подготовился заранее: надавил на губы нерабочей рукой, протолкнул пальцы в рот, и стон ушел ему в ладонь. Этими же пальцами, мокрыми от слюны и уже тремя, он продолжил, давая отдых уставшей правой, не давая отдыха Рэймонду. Возможно, ему стоило взять тайм-аут на пару минут, - вряд ли это нарушило бы концепцию отложенного оргазма, - но останавливаться не хотелось, и Майкл решил оставить более изощренные игры на потом (если бы Рэймонд того пожелал).  
Во рту было сухо, язык тер небо наждачкой. Пальцы онемели и ощущались чужими, а каждый шаг отдавался в паху болью. Вместе они добрались до той точки, когда Рэймонд дрожал непрерывно и скулил непрерывно же; этот звук вышибал в голове все предохранители и резервные генераторы. Никогда раньше он не был таким открытым. Не видеть при этом его лица казалось неправильным.   
Майкл подцепил несущую веревку и потянул, разворачивая Рэймонда к себе. Выпутал член из белья и брюк, коротко коснулся им распахнутых губ; отдрочил себе коротко, безучастно, наблюдая не за приближающимся со скоростью евростара оргазмом, а за глазами Рэймонда, смотревшего на него неотрывно.   
Он кончил на лицо, запятнав щеку и рот.  
Рэймонд облизнулся. Взгляд у него был расфокусированный, но бил точно в цель, прямо в сердце.   
Прежде он прятался за стратегиями, пререкался и сыпал рассудочными аргументами.  
Сейчас у него не было такой возможности.  
Майкл заправил член обратно в брюки и застегнул ширинку. Приподнял подбородок Рэймонда и поцеловал, слизывая собственную сперму. Рэймонд ответил без свойственной ему задержки, - протокол космической связи, Земля вызывает Хьюстон, - жадно толкнулся в рот Майкла языком.  
Майкл расценил это как приглашение.  
После их первой встречи он неделю ходил пригашенный, застывая столбом в не предназначенных для этого местах, недоумевая, что это было, и, главное, зачем. Во время второй они обошли все пабы в окрестностях Кеннингтонского овала, пока он не превратился в квадрат, на одном из углов которого они и договорились о сотрудничестве, передавая изо рта в рот обещания вперемешку со сдавленными хрипами.  
Где и когда произошла третья, Майкл не помнил. Возможно, со второй они не расставались.   
\- Хватит, - попросил Рэймонд.  
Это не было командой, но Майкл ее выполнил.  
Он оторвался от растревоженного рта - на пару секунд, не больше - и успел оценить лихорадочный румянец на щеках, тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь, торчащий член. За этот член и схватился, возвращаясь к поцелую, поглощая бесстыдные звуки, которые одобряли его и поощряли, благодарили. Рэймонд дрожал в плену веревок, в хватке Майкла.  
Когда Майкл брался за дело, он не медлил.  
Тогда, на пересечении Харлифорд-роад и Дарем-стрит, когда Рэймонд шумно выдохнул ему в шею, Майкл сказал ему: “Подожди”, и Рэймонд замер.  
Его покорность ударила в живот с разворота. Прежде такого с Майклом не случалось - такого, чтобы его слушались. Чтобы его слушался кто-то, чья покорность заслуживала внимания.  
Майкл заглянул в комнату 213 с пакетом шишек и парой косяков в кармане не просто так.  
“Мне нужен эффективный менеджер”, - сказал он своему поверенному днем раньше.  
“Есть один парень на примете, - кивнул поверенный, - второкурсник, но талантливый как тварь. Гомик, кстати”.  
Наводка оказалась верной. И косяки, и шишки отбились за считанные дни.  
“Будешь на меня работать”, - сказал Майкл.  
Рэймонд обвел языком кольцо в ухе и ответил: “Что ты можешь предложить”.  
“Это, - подумал Майкл, созерцая его повзрослевшее на десять лет лицо, искаженное гримасой удовольствия, - это”.  
***   
\- Чулки, - сказал Рэймонд и скомкал потрепанную бумажку, - ты это серьезно.  
\- Я никогда не шучу на такие темы, - отрезал Майкл.  
Бокал немного дрожал у него в руке - если не присматриваться, не заметишь.  
Рэймонд заметил.  
\- Розалинд в чулках тебя уже не устраивает? - со смешанным чувством сказал он и взял у Майкла бокал; пригубил.  
\- Когда я это написал, мы с ней еще не были знакомы, - напомнил Майкл, - и потом, кто сказал, что чулки для тебя.  
\- Ого, - сказал Рэй, - вот оно что.  
Майкл повел бровью, и бокал вернулся к нему. За прошедшее время изменилось многое, но не запах костра и жар, обжигающий глотку. Приятное постоянство - Рэй в кресле по левую руку от него, односолодовый виски в правой, затерявшаяся в кармане бумажка.  
\- Мы затеяли эту игру, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, - отстраненно сказал Майкл, - тогда я думал, что для тебя. Но, как ты знаешь, пару дней назад меня едва не убили, так что я готов пересмотреть приоритеты.  
\- Не в первый раз, - заметил Рэймонд, - не тяни. Что у тебя?  
\- Ты не помнишь?  
Рэймонд покачал головой, состроив сложную гримасу, означающую примерно: “Если бы я запоминал каждую эротическую фантазию, которая была у меня полжизни назад, то вряд ли стал бы СЕО крупнейшего в мире производителя марихуаны”.  
Майкл развернул свою бумажку. Чернила на ней растеклись, написанное было нечитаемым.  
\- Мы уже никогда не узнаем.  
Рэймонд усмехнулся, пересел на подлокотник дивана; взял Майкла за руку и расстегнул запонку.  
\- Всегда можно придумать новые.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Майкл, - до старости как раз хватит.


End file.
